Typically, when a wiper blade wipes to wipe dirt from a vehicle window glass, a washing device supplies washer liquid to the surface to be wiped. For example, a wiper device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 54-180541 includes a wiper arm to which a rigid pipe is attached, which properly supplies washer liquid to a surface to be wiped. On an outer side of a wiper blade that is rotatably supported by the wiper arm, the rigid pipe is arranged to extend along the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade. The rigid pipe has a number of spray holes for spraying washer liquid to the surface to be wiped at close range. The wiper blade follows the curved shape of the surface to be wiped.
However, in the above configuration, it is difficult to cause the rigid pipe attached to the wiper arm to follow the curved shape of the surface to be wiped. Therefore, when the wiper blade wipes the surface to be wiped, the distance between the surface to be wiped and the spray holes, the spraying angle of the spray holes in relation to the surface to be wiped vary. Washer liquid sprayed from the spray holes cannot be stably received by the surface to be wiped.
In a configuration where a washer nozzle is simply attached to a wiper blade so as to follow a curved shape of a surface to be wiped, the washer nozzle must be removed from a hose extending from the vehicle body when the wiper blade is replaced. This complicates the replacement of the wiper blade.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle wiper device that facilitates replacement of a wiper blade, and allows washer liquid to be stably received by a surface to be wiped.